To The End and Back
by Arsigo the Draconian
Summary: When Marcus was playing Minecraft, he was paid a visit by one of the most feared creatures in Minecraft. Herobrine. Needless to say, he's now stuck in Minecraft with no way home. What will this new adventure last him to?


To The End and Back:

Chapter 1: Of dark legends and massive headaches.

All was quiet in the small suburban environment. The only sounds you could hear were the croaking of frogs, and the chirps of crickets. It seemed as if only the animals of the night were the only things awake.

But in one particular house, that didn't seem to be the case for one person.

the sound of a pickaxe on stone could be heard rather clearly through the door of one particular room, while a soft, rhythmic melody played in the background. there was also the sound of bubbling lava.

These were the sounds of minecraft, one of the most popular survival / recreational games on the market. and the teenager who was playing it was having a wonderful time trying to maneuver his way towards some diamond ore.

"almost there." i spoke to myself as i placed a few more cobblestone blocks in the lava pit that would surely spell my demise. After placing the last block i breathed a sigh of relief "Finally, i hate having to risk all my gear to go around all of this lava." quickly mining up the diamond ore, i began to make the long trip back to my house.

On the way back, i began to notice that torches i had just placed minutes ago had disappeared. this made me wonder if i had even placed them in the first place. But after rounding a few dark corners i could see something.

I froze instantly, for the two things i saw were the ghostly, glowing eyes of someone that every minecrafter knew of. "H-Herobrine!"

I swear i could have seen him smile before suddenly pain exploded in the back of my skull and i fell unconscious

XXXXXX

Cold. I could feel something cold on my face, why was it so cold? Opening my eyes i could see white powdery snow.

It's not even winter? why is there snow in the middle of spring and why am i outside?

Placing my hand on the ground on either side of me, and lifting myself off the ground slowly; only to get a killer headache in the process.

Groaning in pain, I clutched my head and began to rub my temples hoping to soothe the massive, skull splitting ache in my noggin. After a few minutes of sitting on the cold ground i began to observe my surroundings. What i saw left my jaw agape and practically touching the ground. The land was made entirely out of blocks.

"W-what?" that was all i could say, there was no way that this was real, it had to be a dream. No, you couldn't feel pain in dreams or the cold for that matter. So how did i get here? Then i remembered When i saw Herobrine in the caves, before i was smashed in the back of the head with something. It was a stupid lead, but it was the only thing that i had.

I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and instantly went to grab it. fishing it out of my pocket i could see the final small flash of my phone shutting down.

"Great, just great" i mumbled to myself. "Now what am i going to do without some entertainment?" Then i remembered that i had other things to worry about, as i noticed that the sun was slowly dipping past the horizon. it was going to be night soon.

Quickly getting to work, I shuffled through the snow and began to punch out a pine tree. i was working on overdrive as i cut down 8 pinewood trees, before converting them into planks.

Looking over my shoulder i could see the sun just barely over the horizon, spurring me to work even faster on getting a small shelter built for the night. after a rushed building process i had made a small shelter which i quickly shut myself into, closing the wooden door quickly so as to keep the mobs out.

By the time the last of the sunlight had dipped under the horizon, i could hear the rattle of bones, and the moans and groans of the undead. i knew what would have happened if i was still out there while it was night time made me shiver. but if the mobs didn't kill me, it would be the cold.

All i was wearing was a thin long sleeve shirt and some tan cargo pants with my work boots, clothing not well suited for this kind of weather. seeing as how i still had some wood, i crafted a workbench and got to work on making some tools.

After making a wooden pickaxe and a spade, I dug underneath the 6x6 house and down to the stone. It was time to get started on making my survival all the more likely

XXXXXX

When i resurfaced from my mining trip i was carrying quite a stack of goodies. 2 stacks of coal, 3 stacks of cobblestones and, low and behold, 12 iron ore. it was one of the best hauls i had had in a while and i was happy that i would be able to get situated into my new environment.

so while i set to work on making a few furnaces and a chest I planned out what i was going to do for the day. and after planning it out, I knew that my first priorities of food and warmer clothing would be the thing to keep me alive. and with the 12 iron that i had collected from my mining run, i would be able to get the materials i needed for my clothing.

After i had smelted my iron and made my shears I had a thought "I wonder if my mods came with me in this crazy world," i mumbled to myself while moving towards the workbench. Placing three sticks in a diagonal row, they instantly moved and began to shape into a weapon with great defensive capabilities. The quarter staff.

Whooping with joy, I grabbed a block of iron and stuck it on the end of the quarter staff. making an Iron spear. i was absolutely thrilled that the Battle gear mod was available to me in this crazy world. but that meant that there were also other mods. I paled in fear at the thought of having to go against a mutant mob. If i was caught by either one of them, i would be a dead man for sure.

My knowledge of that made me all the more cautious and meticulous a i began to make plans for the day. clothing and food was still the top priority and ranked number one on my list. second was trying to establish a better way to keep myself warm, and the third task was to improve the house. something that could wait for the time being.

So after making an iron dagger so that i would have a backup weapon if i lost my spear, i quickly snuck out of my house in the pre dawn light.


End file.
